fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable III
Interesting... -Dex 23:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) He better not rush it this time!--Unknown-Undead, 13:00, 10 February 2009 (UTC) he thinks celebs make the game better....they don't. I wonder I wonder how many years it will be in the future and if you meet rose in i like you meet theresa in fable 2, I hope its not too far in 4 or 5 we'll probably be in present day or farther maybe. Carter1 08:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Just wait and see. I hope it's not far into the future; modern or futuristic environments would take the fantasy out of the game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :But then agian, Fantasy elements in science fiction have been done beforehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars. Drsdino 03:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Fable 3 is set 50 years after Fable 2 it has already been stated. Alpha Lycos Golden Key I wonder what this golden key does?--TheJman 19:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) * I can't seem to find anything at all on the golden key, the only website that refrences it is Red vs. Blue, which, laughably enough, links here, I'm going to remove it, if someone can find a source for it, feel free to bring it back up. ''Kal Rayce'' 05:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) **Can we please not add anything that isn't from the Lionhead's website or from an interview with creditable persons? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) This is just an idea... Maybe Fable 3, 4, and 5 aren't in the future of fable 2 but maybe the past of fable 1. What I mean is maybe the next fable games are placed in the Old Kingdom 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) A prequel you mean? (And please, SIGN YOUR COMMENTS!) Drsdino 21:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes maybe one or more the next fable games are set in the Old Kingdom as preparation for the final fable game or the infamous secret project. If only there was something that we could use to contact the creator to try to get constant updates on the creation of the games.If there is anything like that please let me know 17:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) So I think that Fable III will develop in the nearly future of Fable II, and as they cannot change the maps a lot, I believe they'll reveal the eastern part of Albion (maybe called Aurora, as said by Theresa in See the Future?). The Archon's Dream 22:52, 16 August 2009 All I know is that I hope they take that 'Knocked out' feature out, not being able to lose almost takes away it's right to be called a game in my opinion.Papayaking 20:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Fable III takes place 50 years after Fable II. Also I doubt they would do a prequel to Fable I as it would pretty much be the same events as Fable I and II since they are inadvertanly repeats of history if you learn the history of Albion: William Black takes on Jack of Blades and pretty much defeats him which the Hero does in Fable I, The Archon creates the Spire and makes a wish shattering Albion which is what the Hero in Fable III stops happening once more. --Alpha Lycos 22:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Northern Wastes possible return? I was reading a book in Fable and it states that the inhabitants of the Northern Wastes will awaken when Albion is under the rule of one man once again, even though Fable III might not have been thought up at the time it could be possible that the Northern Wastes will make a return in Fable III as it has you become king thus meaning Albion would be under the rule of one man/woman once more. This is just a theory though. --Alpha Lycos 07:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Could be. But, it is just speculation at the moment and until it is proven, it shouldn't go in the article. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 09:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I know. Thats why I put it only in the Discussion page. Don't want the main articles to be filled with wrongful info. --Alpha Lycos 09:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Senser crap Dude thats just fucking stuped to use that project natel shit, I mean thats why I dont want the god damn Wii. I do not want to be up and moving late at night when I just want to play Fable III. I even have a friend thats in a god damn wealchiar, how is he gonna play fable III now!-- 22:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC)